


Seven

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Politics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Seven lives. Six deaths. A series of short vignettes.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain is constant.

Pain coursed through him like fire that his father was known for. Pain of his wound, which was still raw. Pain of being supported by someone else. Not being able to do all the things that he once did, at least not entirely.

"Again." 

The voice was gentle, yet resolute. He picked up the sword once more, with his left hand. His expression twisted into a frown.

"I can't." he said in a low voice

"Yes, you can." the voice insisted "You have to. Because I don't want to lose you."

And so he tried, again and again, until he could hold and wield it properly. 

The pain lessened over time.

-x-

It burned, with an unbearable fire, and unlike before, the pain didn't lessen.

He couldn't endure it.

And this time, there was no one to help him.

He began with fire, one which burned brightly, and now that fire had turned to ash.

He would end in fire, too, and the circle would be complete.

He jumped.


	2. Song of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sea is his anchor.

It was an ordinary fishing village, with a small dock where fishing boats were moored.

The Sea was a constant here, ever present, and it relieved his soul. 

For without the sea, he would go mad.

The people helped him, too.

They never asked too many questions.

They accepted him for who he was now, and never tried to learn of his past, or judge him for it.

And in return, he played music for them, during festivals and times of peace.

Still, he had his episodes every now and again. People generally left him alone during these times.

And now it was one of those moments.

The loss of his family weighed heavily on him. The knowledge that he was the only one still alive hurt. 

Why did he survive out of all of them? Many of them were braver and livelier than he. 

He didn't know the real reason.

And deep down, he didn't want to.

Because he knew that knowing the real reason would destroy him.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels something he didn't expect.

He remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

It started out as a desire for power.

To be tied to the legitimate ruler of Beleriand would give him - and by extension, his remaining family - power unlike any other.

That was how it started, but it turned into something unexpected.

Love. 

For in her, he saw himself and his family, the way they could have been.

Free, unburdened by anything. 

Happy.

He wanted to have her, to seize some of that happiness for them.

Then he realized she wanted the opposite. 

She wanted to be shackled with love she felt for another.

She would give everything up for the one she loved.

He could see it in her eyes.

"If only you could love me the way you love him, daughter of Thingol." he whispered into the wind, forlornly "If only you could give your freedom to us, rid us of our Oath......"

But he knew it wasn't to be.

It was ironic that he was killed by someone who resembled her so much......


	4. Worthiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is truly worthy?

He was proficient with weapons, and knew how to strike in order to kill.

They were walking side by side, untroubled. The one who had rejected them, when she could have done so much better.

And the upstart she was in love with, for some reason, had an arm wrapped around her waist protectively, when he wasn't worthy of her, not at all.

The arrow let loose, aimed at her.

And just as he expected, the upstart took the blow for her, just like he wanted.

"It's what you deserve." he muttered under his breath.

The punishment befitted the crime.

-x-

The sword struck true, and a young man towered above him, with a scowl.

He looked like both of his parents.

And that thought hurt.

Soon, the pain would fade, and blissful darkness would replace it.

And so it was.


	5. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, mortality became more than just a concept.

As death blow came, he closed his eyes and remembered his last encounter with her.

"Do I unnerve you, my Lord?" she had asked 

"No, not at all." was an automatic reply

In truth, she did. She was mortal, yet she had vitality and youth that he lacked, despite being immortal. She had light in her eyes, when the light in his vanished years ago.

She was much younger than him, had lost her father and brother, and still she endured. She was still capable of leading.

It was this that drew him to her, even though he knew that she would never feel that way for him. She was too independent, too headstrong to be tied to another by marriage.

"I admire you." he said anyway

And for the moment, there was a flicker in her eyes, but it was gone quickly.

"Then I apologize." she said honestly "But you don't need me, and I don't need you. We're both strong, and we could go through life without relying on anybody else. We don't need anybody else."

"I am not sure if that applies to me." he said

"It does." she approached him, placing her hand on his arm "You are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve your goal. As am I. We'll only hold each other back."

And he could believe her.

"I will take no other lover." he told her "I'll wait for you, until you change your mind, even if it takes forever."

"And I would never marry anyone else either." she promised "But I doubt I'll change my mind."

This was the end, and he saw her standing before him, her blue eyes shining with pure light.

"Come." she beckoned "Come to me."

"I am coming." he croaked

And then there was nothing.


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was lost.

Fire was burning brightly, and it reached high.

It drew ever closer to him, and he was afraid.

There was no one to help him.

The flames touched his skin.

He felt searing pain, as the flames engulfed him.

His screams died out.


	7. Small confort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

He swung his sword, and blood was spilled.

Warriors were upon him, intent on taking his life in order to preserve their own lives and those of their people.

It was a deadly game, as weapons clashed, their wielders intending to injure or kill.

One of them ran a sword through his chest.

He looked down at the gaping hole, and smiled.

For him, death was a release.

He would no longer suffer.

He would no longer be tormented by all the horrible things he and his siblings had done.

He was free.

"Thank you." he uttered, turning to his killer

And then he let it all go.


End file.
